Halloween Night
by pepete55
Summary: Veronica et Lilly se sont retrouvées à la villa Kane pour jouer à un petit jeu en cette nuit d'Halloween. Mais les idées de Lilly ne sont pas toujours au goût de Veronica...


Salut à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé un superbe mois d'octobre et que vous vous êtes fait peur pour Halloween.  
>En parlant d'Halloween, voici un petit OS que j'ai écrit pour l'occasion !<br>Au programme : Une Lilly et une V de 14 ans et l'origine irlandaise d'Halloween !  
>Je ne vous en dit pas plus ! J'espère que cette petite histoire sans prétention vous plaira !<br>Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Veronica et Lilly étaient installées l'une en face de l'autre, assises en tailleur à même le sol, au centre du salon de la villa Kane. Entre elles deux, trônait une citrouille dans laquelle Lilly avait creusé un visage diabolique et qui était illuminée par une bougie.<p>

Jake et Céleste avaient laissé la maison pour que leurs enfants fêtent Halloween entre amis et Lilly avait « gentiment » demandé à Duncan de débarrasser le plancher pour se retrouver seule avec Veronica. Il avait donc décidé d'aller chez Logan comme à son habitude.

Les deux jeunes filles étaient plongées dans la pénombre et dans un silence de plomb, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer Veronica.  
>Elles étaient vêtues sobrement de robes noires, Lilly aillant décrété qu'à quatorze ans, elles étaient trop âgées pour se déguiser et faire du porte-à-porte en scandant le célèbre « Trick or Treat ». Mais il fallait avouer que Veronica aurait largement préféré ça à ce qu'elles s'apprêtaient à faire.<br>Elle poussa un soupir avant de s'adresser à Lilly.

- Tu peux me rappeler ce que tu comptes faire avec cette citrouille ?

Lilly lui jeta un coup d'œil agacé. Elle lui avait déjà expliqué à maintes reprises, mais chaque fois, Veronica paraissait soit sceptique, soit effrayée. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'esprit ouvert, ni le goût des expériences.

- Ce n'est pas une vulgaire citrouille, c'est une Jack-o'-lantern.

- « o'-lantern ? » Super Lilly ! Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de ta citrouille irlandaise qui nous sert de lanterne ?

Lilly serra les dents, ennuyée. Mais elle savait bien que Veronica essayait de prendre cela avec dérision pour ne pas montrer qu'elle avait peur. Elle s'agita un peu, tentant de trouver une position plus confortable afin de raconter son histoire. Quand Veronica saurait ce que cette « citrouille » symbolisait, elle comprendrait enfin son but dans cette cérémonie.

- Halloween est le jour où la frontière entre le monde des morts et le nôtre est le plus imperceptible. C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, les esprits peuvent passer aisément de l'un à l'autre. Cette citrouille représente Jack, c'était un irlandais réputé pour avoir tous les défauts du monde : il était méchant, égocentrique, avare, ivrogne et tout ce qui s'en suit... Un soir, dans une taverne, il bouscula le diable. Le diable lui demanda son âme en échange de « cadeaux diaboliques ».

- Des cadeaux diaboliques ? Demanda Veronica, un sourcil levé.

Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait appeler des « cadeaux diaboliques » ? On imaginait mal le diable avec une hotte remplie de paquets. Lilly devait s'être trompée de légende ! Ou alors elle était vraiment ridicule !

- V ! se plaignit Lilly. Attends, que j'aie fini de raconter !

- Très bien, je ne dis plus rien !

Lilly la fixa un moment, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle allait tenir parole. Une fois qu'elle fut rassurée sur le sérieux de Veronica, elle continua son récit.

- Jack était intéressé par la proposition du diable et l'invita à boire un verre. Seulement, Jack, fidèle à lui-même, ne souhaita pas payer et parvint à convaincre le diable de se changer en pièce pour qu'il puisse payer. Mais une fois que le diable se transforma en pièce, Jack décida de garder la monnaie et de la ranger dans sa poche à côté d'une croix en argent, de sorte que le diable ne puisse plus reprendre sa forme initiale. Mais Jack a fini par libérer le diable à la condition qu'il ne vienne pas vers Jack pour réclamer son âme pendant un an. L'année suivante, Jack a encore joué un tour au diable, le convaincant de grimper à un arbre pour aller récupérer un fruit. Alors qu'il était sur l'arbre, Jack a dessiné une croix sur le tronc pour qu'il ne puisse pas redescendre jusqu'à ce que le diable lui promesse de ne pas venir réclamer son âme pendant dix années supplémentaires. Pendant ce laps de temps, Jack mourut. La légende raconte que Dieu n'a pas souhaité l'accueillir au Paradis. Quant au diable, énervé par les mauvais tours que lui avait joué Jack, ne l'autorisa pas non plus à entrer en Enfer. Il envoya Jack sur un chemin dans la nuit avec seulement un morceau de charbon brûlant pour s'éclairer. Il plaça son morceau de charbon dans un navet creusé et se mit à errer sur Terre depuis ce jour. Maintenant, on utilise les citrouilles avec des bougies pour guider les âmes.

Veronica trouvait cette histoire complètement tirée par les cheveux, même si elle avait le don d'être divertissante. Mais elle préféra ne rien dire à ce sujet pour ne pas vexer Lilly. Tout ce qu'elle voulait maintenant, c'était connaître le rapport entre cette citrouille et ce qu'elles allaient faire.

- Ok, maintenant on connaît l'histoire de cette Jack'o lantern, dit Veronica prudemment. Mais ça ne me dit pas ce que tu comptes en faire.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, cela sert à guider les âmes, alors on va appeler un esprit, répondit Lilly d'une voix solennelle.

- Appeler un esprit ?! T'as perdu la tête ?! S'étrangla Veronica.

Elle avait l'habitude des jeux un peu particulier de Lilly mais jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient rien eu de macabre ! Veronica était compréhensive, mais il y avait des choses avec lesquelles elle n'aimait pas vraiment plaisanter. Et la sorcellerie et les esprits en faisaient partie !

- Aller quoi V ! Il faut tenter ! Ce n'est pas le genre d'expérience qui se reproduit tous les jours ! Un peu de folie n'a jamais fait de mal !

De toute manière Veronica savait très bien que son amie ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Alors même si elle avait la frousse, elle savait que le mieux qui lui restait à faire, c'était coopérer... et espérer que ça ne tourne pas trop mal.

- Très bien Lilly, qui est-ce que tu souhaites appeler ? Demanda Veronica, résignée.

- Je ne sais pas trop... j'avais pensé à plusieurs noms... Kurt Cobain, pour le côté poète torturé... ou bien Jack l'éventreur, pour connaître l'identité du tueur le plus réputé de l'histoire ! Ou Marie-Antoinette, une reine, ça doit être super intéressant ! En plus elle avait un sacré goût pour la mode !

- Attends, tu es en train de me dire que les personnalités auxquelles tu as pensé, c'est un junkie qui s'est fait sauté la cervelle, un psychopathe de l'ère victorienne et une reine qui a été décapitée et qu'on ne comprendrait probablement pas puisqu'elle parlait français ?!

Lilly fit la moue.

- Ça sonnait vachement mieux quand j'y avais pensé ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu vois toujours tout du mauvais côté Veronica ?

- Je sais pas. Peut-être parce que toutes tes idées ont toujours un énorme défaut... mais tu n'as pas plus... léger ?

- J'y peux rien si toutes les plus grandes figures historiques ont un passé tragique !

Veronica se retint de lui dire que Kurt Cobain et Jack l'éventreur n'étaient pas exactement ce qu'elle qualifierait de « figures historiques ».

- Tu n'as qu'à proposer quelqu'un Veronica si tu préfères.

- Je ne sais pas moi.

Elle réfléchit un instant avant de citer des personnalités qui l'inspiraient.

- Jane Austen, Christopher Marlowe ou Byron, proposa-t-elle.

Lilly roula des yeux.

- Devais-je préciser que tu devais proposer des gens célèbres ?

- Ils sont célèbres ! Ce sont des auteurs classiques Lilly !

- Ils sont chiants à mourir ! Je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt de les appeler ! Tu comptes leur demander quoi ? Ce qu'ils comptaient écrire comme prochain pavé assommant ?

Veronica poussa un soupir sonore. Elle savait pertinemment que Lilly n'accepterait aucune de ses propositions. Elle se demandait presque pourquoi elle lui avait répondu.

- Okay, on fait comme tu veux Lilly, on a qu'à appeler Marie-Antoinette, céda Veronica.

Tant que ce n'était pas Jack l'éventreur...

- Super ! S'exclama Lilly, enthousiaste.

Elle gigota un peu pour se réinstaller confortablement.

- Tu es prête ?

Veronica hocha la tête à contrecœur.

- Okay...

Lilly inspira et expira profondément.

- Ferme les yeux, vide ton esprit et pense à son nom. Visualise-là.

Les deux jeunes adolescentes se concentrèrent. Les yeux clos et droite comme un I, Lilly se mit à ânonner le nom de la reine défunte.  
>Alors qu'elle répétait une nouvelle fois son nom, un bruit sourd les fit sursauter. Elles ouvrirent des yeux ronds, le cœur battant. Elles attendirent un instant, l'oreille tendue, tachant de contrôler leurs respirations saccadées mais le silence était revenu, plus pesant qu'auparavant.<p>

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Chuchota Veronica d'un air affolé.

- Je sais pas... ça... ça venait de … on aurait dit un coup frappé à la fenêtre, balbutia Lilly.

Elles se levèrent d'un bond en entendant un craquement provenant de l'entrée. Deux endroits complètement différents, l'un à l'intérieur, l'autre à l'extérieur. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

- Lilly ?

- Je suis sûre que c'est rien.

Mais Veronica voyait bien qu'elle n'avait pas l'air convaincue par ce qu'elle disait. Elle essayait juste de garder la face et de se rassurer mais elle avait du mal à contrôler les tremblements de sa voix.  
>Elles frissonnèrent en sentant un souffle d'air frais.<p>

- Lilly... tu... tu avais fermé la fenêtre ?

- J'ai dû la laisser ouverte...

Elle savait pertinemment que non. Quand elle avait commencé la séance, elle avait bien fait attention à ce que tout soit fermé. Mais c'était la seule explication possible. Ça ne pouvait que être un oubli de sa part.

- Je vais la fermer.

Veronica l'attrapa par le bras avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de se diriger vers la cuisine.

- Tu sais que dans les films d'horreur c'est ceux qui partent s'aventurer tout seul vers le bruit qui se font zigouiller en premiers ! Et il ne faut JAMAIS se séparer.

Lilly roula des yeux, essayant de reprendre contenance.

- Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi dans ce cas là. Et dans tous les cas, on sera plus en sécurité avec la fenêtre fermée !

- Okay...

Quand les deux blondes tentèrent d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur, elle se rendirent compte que les lumières ne souhaitaient pas revenir. Visiblement il n'y avait plus de courant. Elles n'étaient qu'éclairées par la lueur des bougies.

- Génial... fit Lilly.

Elle se mordilla l'intérieur de la bouche. Les choses commençaient réellement à l'inquiéter.

- Lilly tu crois que... c'est à cause de ce qu'on a fait ?

- Honnêtement j'ai plutôt peur que quelqu'un se soit introduit chez moi. Et ça m'étonnerait que cette personne ait de bonnes intentions.

Elles décidèrent de rester collées l'une à l'autre et entreprirent d'aller fermer la fenêtre de la cuisine, se déplaçant à pas flageolants. Une fois cela fait, elles se retrouvèrent un peu perdues. Elles ne savaient pas franchement où aller.  
>Elles entendirent un craquement provenant du couloir. Elles échangèrent un regard. Puis résonna le bruit de la poignée de porte qu'on essayait d'ouvrir. Elles se précipitèrent vers le salon et percutèrent une masse de plein fouet.<p>

Les deux adolescentes poussèrent un hurlement strident.

Lilly sentit deux bras se refermer sur elle, l'enserrant.

C'était la fin, elle le savait.

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle préférait ne pas voir ça !

Veronica poussa un second cri encore plus aigu que le premier.

Et soudain, elles entendirent deux rires francs qu'elles connaissaient bien.

Le cœur battant, elles ouvrirent les yeux.

Elles regardèrent autour d'elles et poussèrent un soupir soulagé.

Lilly frappa le torse de son agresseur avec le plus de force que lui permettait son petit poing.

- JE VAIS TE TUER ! Sérieusement Logan !

Il ricana. Veronica vit que Duncan, posté juste derrière elle se tordait lui aussi de rire.

- Ce n'est PAS drôle ! Renchérit-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici d'abord ?! Demanda Lilly énervée.

- Je t'ai vu faire des recherches sur la manière d'invoquer les esprits Lilly, commença Duncan. Alors j'en ai parlé à Logan.

- Et je me suis dit que ce serait marrant de vous faire une petite blague, ajouta Logan. Ça vous apprendra à jouer à des jeux effrayants... conclut-il.


End file.
